


From Russia with love

by _Lightning_ (Lightning070)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Airplane Crashes, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, Irondad, May is gonna kill Tony, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, Russia, Stranded, Survival, Tony Stark Has A Heart, With A Twist, bad luck Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning070/pseuds/_Lightning_
Summary: “Maybe I could… stun it,” Peter says, in such a nonchalant tone that makes Tony’s blood run cold, and he reaches for his wrist, almost falling off the tree in the process.“Have you noticed how fucking big that thing is?” he yells, way more upset and emphatic than he meant to.“Well, it’s not as big as a bus!” Peter says, halfway between outrage and pride, and Tony doesn’t want to remember the time he did stop a bus with his bare hands, lest he has another heart attack.“It’s almost as big as a bus, and it’s pissed! And buses don’t have antlers!” Tony counters, still holding a firm grip on his wrist, even though he knows the kid could free himself in the blink of an eye.“Well, they do go faster than a moose!”“Cut the crap, Parker: you’re not convincing me that a pissed off moose might be less dangerous than a bus!”[Non-Infinity War/Endgame compliant: Thanos is dead, Tony's alive and there's no 5 years hiatus 'cause I want them at least halfway happy for this story.]





	From Russia with love

Tony’s always prided himself on having a rather rich imagination, and he thinks he’s definitely given proof of it more than once throughout his life. Besides, he still wonders to this day how _the hell_ did he come up with a half-assed Transformer suit of armor while in the bowels of an Afghan cave. And a lot of his latest ideas, ranging from psycho killer robots to skimpy Accords written on toilet paper, can only be described as the outcome of a very, very vivid ingenuity, and one quite out of hand at that. Totally out of hand, to be fair.

But still, not even in his wildest dreams, had he ever figured himself wearing a tightly fitting steward jacket and carrying a weathered briefcase slung over his shoulders, while painfully trying to decipher an unintelligible sign in Cyrillic in the middle of a deserted tundra.

He blows out a sigh in the chilly air and it comes out in vapor, so thick that it resembles a cloud of soft candy cotton. Or, maybe, that’s just his dazed stomach seeing food everywhere. Just now, the birches looked like they were made of chocolate chip ice cream, so he’s starting to put the sanity of his brains into question. He blows out another sigh and he’s back at staring at the writing that – _just maybe_ – is starting to be a little less incomprehensible, after a good three minutes of giving it the evil eye while freezing to the bones.

_Тюнгюлю_ _._

_Tyungyulyu, _he thinks it says. It doesn’t make much of a difference, since, anyway, he doesn’t have the slightest idea about where the hell a city – _if_ that’s a city – with such an absurd name could be. And then there’s that _320 km_ written just beside it, clear as day as if to mock him, which is _definitely_ not a good omen.

He rubs his face, red with cold, scratching at the bruise on his cheek, and he stifles a cough before turning his back to the sign and heading back towards the edge of the forest.

He doesn’t care about where on earth he, the plane, or that God-forsaken city are, because, after two days and counting, he’s still missing the most important piece of information.

That is, where _on earth_ Peter went.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is kind of an experiment, and what you've just read is technically just a sort of teaser/short insight of what the story's gonna be. I'm writing this as we go, so I don't know when I'll update or how long the chapters will be, but it should not be forever between the updates.  
It's supposed to be a silly, light-hearted story with some darker/more emotional twist here and there but I've decided that we're stuck with Tony for the narration, so there's gonna be a lot of snark and dark humor.
> 
> Hope I caught your attention and that you'll enjoy it!


End file.
